Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Dark! It's the adventure that it's totally dark. Dou you have a flash light? Cuz you're going to need one before you go against some- *hit* ouch!
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside"

Chapter 1 –Training a Little Bit, and Revolution:

**The beginning of a new adventure and the appearance of a dangerous combination.**

"Ok… just have to concentrate… Elec Sword." Gemini Spark, the warrior with big metallic yellow arms, grey kind of suit and a helmet with a horn, said, closing his eyes, sitting in the middle of an ocean's wave road, making his right blade appear. He was with his eyes closed, concentrating his strength for 5 minutes, until:

"What are you doing?" Pisces Aqua, the female warrior, Gemini Spark's girlfriend, with a blue like suit (like Gemini Spark) and just some pieces of armor over her body, and a belt with 2 daggers, asked, as she appeared right behind him.

"Ahh!" Gemini Spark said, because he was caught by surprise, but his sword swung suddenly, just by accident, and a powerful air cutting attack, that destroyed some giant rocks that were one mile away. "Don't scare me like that!" he said, trying to keep his heartbeat under one million.

"Sorry… Do you know what you just did?" Pisces Aqua asked, looking at the destroyed rocks.

"I'm sorry, I won't yell again, don't break up with me, I love you." Gemini Spark said, in a fast rate.

"Pat, it's not that. You launched an attack by accident. Look." Pisces Aqua said, pointing to the destroyed rocks.

"Whoa… Somehow, I swung my arm so quickly that it launched an air cutting attack." Gemini Spark said, looking at the rocks.

"Wait! You said that you loved me?" Pisces Aqua asked.

"A… maybe." Gemini Spark said, blushing madly, but a lot, the guy looked like he had been in an oven for over an hour.

"Then… come here." Pisces Aqua said, as she put her hand behind Gemini Spark's head and kissed him, and then they to make out, then they dived and continued to make out under water.

In the middle of a forest:

"To make my dream true, I have to train more." Kung Foo Kid, a human goat, with a traditional green kung foo suit, said, as he grabbed an Wood Grenade and ate it. "Arm Point! (I changed to point because it sounds better than mode (I'm a Tony Tony Chopper fighting style fan, sue me))" he said, as his arms muscles grew a lot and began to punch some targets.

In a room of WAZA:

"Don't you think that we should train instead of being here?" Mary asked to Akito, that was kissing her neck.

"Don't worry, we're pretty powerful." Akito answered, as they began to make out.

In the middle of a field:

"You know? There are very few people who enjoy nature." Shun said, lying down on the grass, next to Zoey.

"Yeah… It's simply amazing… The wind, the animals…" Zoey said, as she was suddenly interrupted:

"You… you're amazing." Shun said, as the 2 of them began to make out.

At another place:

"Ok, I continue to think that it should be Mega Strong Double Love Fist. I mean, it's our first combination technique." Sonia said, crossing names of a list.

"Yeah, but here's a list of the reclamations of all our friends… including Shun and Zoey." Geo said, picking up a piece of paper.

"I still think that the name's good. I mean… oh, forget it!" Sonia said, as she suddenly kissed Geo.

"Maintain the name, agreed!" Geo said, as they began to make out.

At the old Dealer's base:

"Just a corpse…I just need a corpse…!" a computerized male voice said, weak. Suddenly, an Omega-xis Copy appeared, injured and with little life time. "Perfect!" the voice said, as a some sort of digitalized beam entered the body and a purple aura appeared, turning the body completely dark.

**What will happen next? Is this dangerous? Will the next enemy be familiar? Do you think that Geo and Sonia's technique should change it's name? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside"

Chapter 2 –Pure Darkness:

**What will happen?**

"What the…? We make out for… how long was it?" Mary asked, as she saw that was raining.

"I don't recall, but to appear clouds and start raining, I would say… 2 hours." Akito said, giving his purple jacket to Mary, so she wouldn't get wet.

"Thanks. It's so good to watch the rain, is so beautiful." Mary said, walking towards her home.

"You know, there aren't many people who like rain, but I love it." Akito said.

"Yeah…" Mary said, as she was going to kiss Akito, but… "Oh no! No time to explain, we need to go fast!" Mary said, as she dashed to her home.

"Hey, wait up." Akito said, following Mary. They reached her home, she opened the door as quickly as she could and entered the basement, and then, she closed a hole, which was linking a heater to the outside. Then, she pulled a compartment of the heater, revealing a sword.

"Wait. You make swords?" Akito asked, a little astonished.

"Swords, guns, spears, cannons, just name it." Mary said, smiling, like if it was normal to anybody.

"You make weapons… I don't know if that's cool or scary." Akito said.

"Why? Are you scared of having a girlfriend that makes weapons?" Mary asked.

"No… I just don't like the fact that if you want revenge of something I made, you have many ways of almost killing me." Akito justified.

"Calm down… this is a hobby, not to protection… now that I mention, it's also for protection." Mary said.

"Usually hobbies are collecting stamps and photos of people kissing. This is unusual. That's why I think you're unique." Akito said.

"Yeah. Well, my parents taught me and I kinda liked it. Well… they did died during the construction of a weapon when I was 5." Mary said, with an extraordinary calm and with a smile.

"Ok, this is starting to be really scary." Akito said, as he opened a pantry with many spears and Arabian blades.

"Calm down. Just don't open the other door, that's the arrows room and they don't fit very well." Mary said, saving the finished double-edged sword.

"If I can ask, what were your parents making, well, their last work?" Akito asked.

"I don't know, but they told me that they were making the perfect weapon." Mary said, as they went to the living room, and Akito was walking so carefully just to be sure that he wouldn't activate a bazooka or a gatling gun by accident.

In Geo's home:

"Geo, are you there?" Pat asked, as he entered next to Angie, covering her with his leather jacket.

"I'm here with Sonia, come in." Geo said, as they entered.

"This is getting boring…" Pat said, as suddenly.

"TRIIM… TRIIM… MESSAGE FROM: Ace." The Univ Cellf said.

"It says: big danger, we need help, come as fast as you can. Guys, we need to hurry!" Geo said, as they left and send messages to the others.

At WAZA, everyone reunited:

"Ace! Where are you?" Mega Man asked, as they saw Ace Jack and Queen heavily damaged.

"Why did you do this?" Dread Joker asked, as he appeared right behind Mega Man and made him a master-lock.

"What are you talking about?" Mega Man asked.

"You attacked us." Dread Joker answered.

"What? I was with Sonia the whole day!" Mega Man said, as he was released.

"Then… If it wasn't you, who was it?" Dread Joker said, as suddenly, a purple laser hit him and he lost conscious.

"Wake up dude!" Gemini Spark said, trying to wake him up.

"It's no use. He won't wake up for the next 2 days. That if he wakes up again." A strangely familiar voice said, right up.

"Jet Attack!" Mega Man said, as he dashed upwards.

"Too easy." A body said, as he dashed away.

"Just who the hell are you….!" Mega Man asked, as he saw an equal copy of himself, but dark and purple and that Omega-xis' eyes were completely hollow, and the eyes of that Mega Man were red.

"Two Mega Mans? That's not so impressing after seeing it twice." Gemini Spark said.

"My name is Dark Mega Man. And it seems that we have a little problem." He said, with a malicious smile.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note said, as she launched the energy notes that came out from a column.

"Such power in a girl… amazing." Dark Mega Man said, as he teleported to end up just in front of Harp Note. "Power and beauty. Interesting." He said, putting his hand at Harp Note's chin, making her blush.

"If I may interrupt, first, Sonia, remember who's your boyfriend and, second, why are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Mega Man said, separating them.

"Sorry, but he looks like you." Harp Note justified.

"And I'm sorry, I didn't knew that you were dating. But that may explain why I feel attracted by her." Dark Mega Man said, making Harp Note blush again.

"Ok, that's enough. Freezing Knuckle!" Mega Man said, punching Dark Mega Man and freezing him, completely. "He was asking for it."

"What next?" Gemini Spark asked.

"I would say shattering him." Dark Mega Man said, right behind them.

"What the hell?" Twins Shark said, as he tried to kick Dark Mega Man, but he dodged it.

"Dark Buster!" he said, as he shot a purple beam, similar to Mega Buster.

"Nebula Chain!" Andromeda Current said, launching his chain, cancelling the beam.

"Mega Busting Punch!" Mega Man said, as his arm began to glow and tried to punch Dark Mega Man, but he was too fast.

"Dark Busting Punch!" Dark Mega Man said, punching Mega Man's back, with his arm glowing purple.

"Nitoryu: Fire Storm!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Phoenix and Dragon swords, spun, and made a fire tornado.

"Wide Wave!" Dark Mega Man said, making an attack equal to the battle card (you know what I mean), and nullified Phoenix Swordswoman's attack.

"Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Spark said, launching his knuckle.

"Shield!" Dark Mega Man said, as a purple shield appeared in front of him and defended him just in time.

"Pisces' Big Jump!" Pisces Aqua said, as she jumped horizontally, spinning, and when it approached Dark Mega Man, he dodged it and appeared right above her and kicked her back, making her hit the ground.

"Kick… Buster!" Dark Mega Man said, shooting Pisces Aqua and cancelling her transformation.

**What's going on? How the hell is he using Geo's attacks? Do you think that Sonia would like to have 2 Geo's for herself? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside"

Chapter 3 –Fight, Big Time:

**Who's going to win this fight?**

"Rocket Tackle!" Gemini Spark said, as his arm used rocket propulsion and tried to tackle Dark Mega Man (it's like Rocket Knuckle or Punch, but the arm doesn't leave the body).

"Shield!" Dark Mega Man said, as he made a purple shield appear and stopped Gemini Spark. "I'm sorry, but you won't even touch me. Mad Vulcan!" he said, shooting Gemini Spark with multiple bullets at an incredible fast rate.

"Pat, back off! If we're dealing with him it has to be together." Mega Man said, as he jumped back. Mega Man, Harp Note and Gemini Spark posed for a moment.

"MM, HP and GS Combination Technique: Mega Strong Rocket Triple Fist X3!" they said, as they used Mega Busting Punch, Strong Bass and Rocket Tackle, three times each, against Dark Mega Man, but it had no effect.

"Is that all you've got?" Dark Mega Man asked, as he grabbed Angie from the ground and put her against a wall.

"Pat… remember… the attack…!" Angie said, before she fainted.

"The attack… That's it!" Gemini Spark said, as he closed his eyes and his Elec Sword appeared, and made some sort of pose, that would indicate that he was going to slash something.

"Pat, what are you going to do?" Perseus War asked.

"I need to concentrate… GS Technique: 36 Kilo Pressure Cannon! (I don't use pounds)" Gemini Spark said, as he swung his sword rapidly, making an energy air cutting attack. It went in Dark Mega Man's direction and he tried to defend it with his bare arm, but he didn't make it. He was pushed away some meters away.

"Impressive, I must admit." Dark Mega Man said, walking towards the group.

"Well, my arm is a little sleepy now, and it's hurting a bit, but never the less. I'm the one defeating you, to revenge my girlfriend. GS Technique: 72 Kilo Pressure Cannon!" Gemini Spark said, as he slashed the air with his blades, parallel to each other, making 2 powerful air cutting attacks, and it was enough to push him towards the wall.

"Pat, what the hell have you been doing lately, to be so strong?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

"Training. And now is the grand finale! GS Technique: 108 Kilo Pressure Cannon!" Gemini Spark said, as he passed his swords through his horn at the same time, making a big air cutting attack, with a spike shape at the middle.

"Rolling Hell!" Dark Mega Man said, as two dark fire rings, which appeared out of nowhere, rolled and collided with the wave, destroying it.

"What the...? That attack was my most powerful attack!" Gemini Spark said, a little tired.

"You have to do better than that… Dark Death!" Dark Mega Man said, as he pointed his hand at Gemini Spark and began to close it, making, somehow, Gemini Spark began to lose air.

""I… can't… Breath!" Gemini Spark said, as his transformation was cancelled, holding his hands to the neck. "That was scary." Pat said, as he could breathe again.

"Just get out of the…" Dark Mega Man said, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Pat and kicked him towards the wall, leaving him unconscious. "WAY!"

"Nitoryu Ogi: Iron Wind!(FYI Nitoryu Ogi means 2 sword style secret technique)" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she picked up her dragon and turtle swords and swung them, making a powerful wind current.

"Just that?" Dark Mega Man asked, as he was pushed just some centimeters.

"It's not secret if it had no effect." Phoenix Swordswoman said, smiling. Suddenly, Dark Mega Man received 2 big cuts in his chest, giving him a lot of pain.

"You caught me by surprise…that's new."

"Ittoryu: Heavy Pound!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her turtle sword and stroke Dark Mega Man's chest with the bunt edge.

"What's with that hell of a sword?" Dark Mega Man asked, suffering in huge pain.

"Each of these swords represents an animal, an element, and ability. This turtle sword represents iron and metal, capable of defend anything… just jump the poetry, this sword is as heavy as hell and I almost can't held it for more than 5 minutes." Zoey said, saving the sword.

**Minus one warrior will affect something? Will Phoenix Swordswoman's be victorious with her new swords? Will Dark Mega Man be defeated? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside"

Chapter 4 –Fight, Big Time, part 2:

**Again, who's going to win this big fight?**

"Santoryu: Triple Assassination!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her dragon, phoenix and tiger swords and held the phoenix sword with her mouth. She jumped towards Dark Mega Man and tried to stab him, but suddenly:

"Dark Beam!" Dark Mega Man said, as a black beam appeared out of his hand and stroke Phoenix Swordswoman, cancelling her transformation and making her turn unconscious.

"Nebula Storm!" Andromeda Current said, originating a tornado from his hands, trying to push Dark Mega Man.

"Yeah… That won't work on me." Dark Mega Man said, as he shot a powerful purple blast, hitting Andromeda Current and cancelling his transformation, making him loose consciousness too.

"HP and TS Combination Technique: Death Note!" Harp Note and Twins Shark said, as they shot Shock Note and Shark Fin Slicer.

"Come on, put some serious fight into this!" Dark Mega Man said, as he shot a purple blast, destroying the attacks and cancelling the others transformations.

"Sonia! You're going to pay for this! Beast Out! Gregar!" Mega Man said, transforming and dashing towards Dark Mega Man.

"Transformation, huh? That won't work either." Dark Mega Man said, as he shot BOG Mega Man in the chest, cancelling his transformation and making Geo lose conscious. "You're the only one left." He said, turning his head to Perseus War.

"_Why am I shaking? Why am I taking steps back? Why?"_ Perseus War though, as she was making the actions in the list.

"Hmm… You're the only one who took a good decision: running of fear." Dark Mega Man said, as Perseus War fell to the floor.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of you!" Perseus War said, still shaking.

"If you're going to take your sword out, it's useless." Dark Mega Man said, as she drew her sword without thinking.

"_What the…? How did he know I was going to draw the sword? This is getting scarier."_ Perseus War though, as she pointed her sword towards Dark Mega Man.

"Hmm… If it makes you feel better, they're far from being dead. In fact, I have to keep strength for the next opponent." Dark Mega Man said, as Perseus War began to wonder about the "next opponent".

"Rolling Smash!" a voice said, as a giant ball of white fur fell from the sky, crushing against Dark Mega Man, but he dodged it.

"Kidd?" Perseus War asked, as she saw Kung Foo Kid, as he returned to normal.

"Yeah, but no time to talk, this guy is dangerous." Kid said, as he had a growth spurt, turning his muscles a little stronger. "Heavy Point! Heavy Uppercut!"

"Useless." Dark Mega Man said, as he gave some steps aside, dodging the attack completely.

"Horn Point!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he began to transform, similar to his Walk Point, but the upper torso was larger and his horns grew into big proportions. "Horn Tackle!"

"Dark Beam!" Dark Mega Man said, launching a powerful black beam, defeating Kung Foo Kidd in a flash, making Kidd lose consciousness.

"Stop!" Perseus War shouted, calling Dark Mega Man's attention. She was crying, looking at the floor, like if she was begging for something. "PLEASE, STOP DOING THIS! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO STOP IT! JUST STOP HURTING PEOPLE!" she shouted, trying to make him stop, crying a lot with the saddest look in her face.

"Only if you… defeat me." Dark Mega Man said. Perseus War was terrified: all her friends were unconscious and injured; the enemy was more powerful than any previous one; and the only way to stop this madness was defeating him.

**Will Perseus War be victorious? ****Will Dark Mega Man win? ****If you were in Perseus War position, would you freak out? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: The Darkness Inside"

Chapter 5 –Medusa's Face:

**Perseus War vs. Dark Mega Man**

"Sword of War!" Perseus War said, trying to strike Dark Mega Man, but easily dodged it.

"Please, try better!" Dark Mega Man said, shooting a purple laser towards her. She was hit, but the transformation wasn't cancelled. She was suffering in pain, and her stamina was going away and in a matter of minutes, she was going to faint.

"I have to use it… Medusa's Shield!" Perseus War said, as she picked up part of her armor and put them together, forming some sort of shield.

"Dark Beam!" Dark Mega Man said, as he shot a powerful dark beam. Suddenly, Dark Mega Man turned into stone, but the beam hit Perseus War and cancelled her transformation, and making her faint.

After some long dark hours:

"Huh… Where am I?" Geo asked, as he woke up in a hospital bed, with bandages all over his body. "Why do I have these bandages…!" Geo asked to himself, as he felt incredible pain in his chest.

"Whoa! Don't move champ, your chest wound opened again. What did you do to make those wounds?" Ace asked, as he entered the room.

"Where are the others?" Geo asked, getting up.

"They're ok, but some are still resting." Ace answered, as they got out of the room.

"Who are the ones still resting?" Geo asked, out of curiosity.

"Pat, Zoey and Mary. Those three had serious injuries." Ace answered, as they entered a room with three beds, with Pat and Mary still unconscious, but one was empty. "What the hell? How did Zoey ran away?" Ace asked loudly.

At the reunion room:

"Zoey's gone? Where is she?" Shun asked to Geo, worried.

"What do you want? I'm not a guesser." Geo answered.

"Maybe Dark Mega Man kidnapped her." Shun said, really worried now.

"Calm down, she went out about half an hour ago, we have the tape here." Jack said, as he entered the room with a video tape in his hands.

"Then… What happened with Dark Mega Man?" Akito asked.

"I knocked him off." Mary said, as she entered the room with Pat.

"What do you mean? No one had power enough to defeat that guy, and I know that because as soon as I appeared, I was knocked out in an instant." Kidd asked.

"I know that, but I used my secret weapon. A shield that can turn any being into stone, and I'm the only one who can use it. It's called Medusa's shield." Mary explained.

"But that's impossible my dear. When the SWAT team arrived there, there wasn't a statue or something like that." Dr. Goodball said, making Mary worried.

"What? That's impossible! He wouldn't move for the next century!" Mary said, worried.

"I just went there, there's nothing." Zoey said, as she entered the room.

"What…. Then what happened? But more importantly, who is he?" Angie asked.

"I can answer that question." Joker said, as he appeared (he's a Wizard, so…). "I think you all know what a Net Navi is."

"Yeah, but there already extinct. About 50 years ago, all Net Navis where deleted." Geo said.

"That what you think. In fact, the Crimson Factory was powered by a very special Net Navi called Bass. But the thing is that when the Crimson Factory was destroyed, probably some data of him survived and he probably fused with an Omega-xis copy." Joker explained.

"That would explain why he looked like Mega Man. A copy of mine should probably transform too, and if Bass had the opportunity, that should make it." Omega-xis said.

"But what will happen if he's out there? I mean, only Perseus War with a huge lucky break could immobilize him." Gemini asked, because Pat was making out with Angie, and he couldn't move his lips, due to… well, you got it, right?

"We'll just try to defeat him again and again until we get rid of him." Geo said.

**What happened to Dark Mega Man? What will happen in my next fanfic? This was simply bad, wasn't it? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
